Sharing
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Andy and Sharon share a few secrets and get that little bit closer. Rating has changed, Be Aware!
1. Sharing

**Sharing**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Shandy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Summary: Andy and Sharon share a few secrets and get that little bit closer.**

 **Authors note: Ok so I am currently trying to finish a big AU story so this is just a side story because I need to upload something, I feel it's been ages, now while this is a one shot I might turn it into a two shot and up the rating because last time the feedback was so positive and who does want to writing the sexy times on their birthday, am I right. Timeline wise, it probably doesn't follow cannon because c'mon Duff doesn't know how to write straight couples, Brenda and Fritz are younger than Shandy probably so maybe its older straight couples that baffles him…Oh wait Patrenza are older ok well maybe…he's just trolling his fan base because he has lost faith in Sharon to carry the show. Anyway it's before Sharon divorces Jack so Rusty is working on Badge of Justice.**

 **Anyway enjoy the story, sorry for ranting we're getting a little salty, and please leave a review when you're done. Thank you**

 **That-Geek.**

 **-SHANDY-**

After spending almost her entire career in FID meant Sharon Raydor never came across as a people person. It's not that she wasn't but people were intimidated by her and so they rarely approached her for anything other than work so when Andy Flynn began talking to her more it took her by surprise. She hadn't had the warmest of welcomes when she left FID to become Major crimes commanding officer so talking to Andy gave her hope.

It had been almost 3 years to the day since she had transferred and she was enjoying a quiet night in with some white wine. The knock on the door startled her from her calmness. She switched off her classical music and padded to the door.

"Happy Transfer Day" Andy grinned holding up a dark green bag and flowers.

"You didn't have to do anything. It's nothing special Andy." She smiled letting him and taking the flowers to the kitchen. He followed her and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Actually it is because the day you transferred changed my life. I realized you were human and don't tell anyone but I realized that you were the kind of person who makes an amazing friend" he admitted watching her unwrap the flowers and place them in a vase before placing them on her dinning table as a centerpiece.

"Thank You. You have been a great friend to me over the past three years but seriously a card would have been fine." She sat beside him and smiled leaning her chin on her hand.

"Ok then well I guess I wanted to do more than a card because you are special… _to me_ " He emphasized hoping she would pick up his hint…she didn't, She merely smiled and suggested that they watch a movie with some popcorn and the chocolates he had brought over.

They sat on the couch until the movie finished to which she turned to him.

"l'm bored let's play a game" she said somewhat playfully but he was entirely convinced "Truth wars"

"I've never heard of that. Is that a _real_ game?" he teased.

"Yes I used to play it all the time. You thumb wrestle and then the loser tells a truth." She explained

"Sharon that's called thumbsises" he corrected she glared at him but he agreed to play. He won first so she told him about the time she was put in detention for speaking too loudly in 5th grade. He won again so she told him that her siblings played a prank on her which left petrified of spiders for life. Ot was then he had an idea, as they played for a third time he let her win.

"I have a crush on my boss" he whispered "I don't know if she likes me back though" she looked at him blinking, did she not get it? She smiled and they played again it was no surprise she lost.

"I like one of my subordinates." She whispered, he smiled and was about but she interrupted "but I'm scared because…I haven't had a _relationship_ since my husband left me for being a horrible wife" she tried to keep eye contact with him but she looked away trying to blink away the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

"Sharon, we both have a past and I know for a fact that _he_ left you because he was an addict and he didn't realize how brilliant his life actually was." He moved his hand a little so they were now clasped together. She looked up at him.

"Really? You really like me?" he nodded firmly. "Why? How did you come to that answer, you used to hate me."

"I never hated you. I just hated the way FID's regulations seemed to be everywhere, I guess I was proverbially shooting the messenger a little too much" he joked earning a little smile from her.

"I don't know if I'm ready, legally I'm still married to Jack and I…I can't…there's something stopping me from moving on with you but…" she stumbled over her words not sure how to say what she wanted to.

"I can wait. I'd wait forever." He stroked his thumb over her hand. They stayed quiet for a while just looking at each other. Soon they gravitated together Andy taking Sharon into his arms just to hold and once again they sat quietly happy in each other's company.

"Kiss Me." Sharon spoke softly looking up into his brown eyes. He looked down at her she nodded so slowly he closed in on her personal space their lips pressed together. It started very cautiously but Sharon moved slightly so she was facing him and giving him opportunity to move the kiss along…but he didn't.

Sharon moved her hand to the base of his neck pulling him closer, they moaned when Sharon opened her mouth inviting Andy to progress their kiss. His hands moved up and down her back. When the need for air became clear they broke apart they didn't come apart straight away instead they rested their foreheads together.

"Want to know another secret?" She asked rhetorically "I really needed this" she admitted.

"Me too. I promise you I will wait but you know I might have to steal you away." He joked as they separated going back to their cuddle. She smiled.

"I like that idea." She continued to smile as he reached for the remote and switched on her classical music. It was true they would have to wait but if their kiss had been anything to go by it would not be a very long wait.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Did you like it? Please leave a review before you go because it would make me so happy to know what you think, also virtual birthday tomorrow who doesn't love that?**

 **Thank you once again for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **That-Geek.**


	2. Dating

**Chapter 2 – Dating**

 **Rating – T, but closer to an M, more so than before.**

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing except the mistakes.**

 **Summary – Sharon is single but is she ready to mingle…with a certain silver haired lieutenant.**

 **Author's Note: Okay so more explanation at the end but I do want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one *hands out birthday cake* trust me they were like mini birthday gifts this morning. Ike said above still a T but a little baby step towards an M, nothing too explicit.**

 **Enjoy**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

He had kissed her. He had kissed her on her cheek, he was still interested? It had been several months since their kiss and it had brought them hope especially now since she was officially divorced and single but she was nervous. What would people think? She wasn't sure if she was allowed to move into another relationship so quickly but when he had kissed her cheek she had tingled and felt gooey. She was lying in bed her son, Rusty was her son now and…how would he react? He hadn't been in the condo when they had kissed so it hadn't crossed her mind.

She didn't know explicit details but she was pretty sure Rusty had suffered terrible with his mother's boyfriends. What he think of Andy and herself?

Shaking her head she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep _'You are tired and you will sleep'_ over and over in her head.

 _"I've waited so long for this Sharon" Andy whispered into her ear his breath hot against her skin. He traced the shell with his tongue before latching onto her pulse point she allowed her hands to travel up his back and along his upper arms squeezing the muscles there, he might be older but he was still fit._

 _She ran her fingers through his hair pulling his head to her lips capturing them in a passionate kiss. He groaned into their kiss as she nibbled his lip, his hands pushed her top up finding her breasts quickly. She looked up into his eyes and right before her own eyes they changed colour from the warm brown to icy blue._

 _"I was told you they were too small. Andy won't want you once he see's you. You know that." The man hissed at her. "He is of course used to the younger woman. You won't satisfy him Sharon and you know that too…deep down you know" He continued to torment her._

Sharon's eyes opened her breathing had changed as she stared at her celling. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. He was right, Jack and she had struggled after Emily was born and even more so after Ricky. She could feel her body cool causing her to shiver violently, Andy would not want her, Andy would never be happy with her, she would never satisfy Andy's needs. Her thoughts raced so much it tired her out and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

-SHANDY-

It was odd. Sharon was acting very odd, she was keeping his distance, there but not completely. He had been psyching himself up to ask her out on an actual date. He had decided that even if she wasn't ready to be intimate she might be okay to go to dinner as more than friends. He had told Provenza his plans and not gotten any help in the matter so he called Nicole.

"Hey sweetie." He greeted

 _"Hey dad, I'm kinda with mom at the moment is something wrong?"_ She asked her tone changing into a somewhat panicky tone.

"No…No. I just needed some advice about…well…about Sharon." He answered not sure how he was going to word his query at all.

 _"Oh? What's wrong?"_ She asked

"Well, she is divorced, has been for a while and I was thinking of asking her on a date…like a proper one with just us no cover ups. What d'ya think?" he questioned hoping he was making some sort of sense.

 _"Dad that's great. Ok so Daniel and I went to a restaurant last week I think called 'Serve' and let me tell you if you want romantic this is the place. It has to be the most romantic place in LA."_ She exclaimed, clearly the restaurant had made an impact on her big time.

"Great, can you text me the address? Nic, what should I wear?" He asked as an afterthought.

 _"What you normally would but…your leather jacket is probably an item to base your outfit round"_ He could hear her trying not to laugh and others in the background but he didn't care he wanted to impress her, woo her enough so they could start something new and special.

-SHANDY-

Romantic? Ro-man-tic?! ROMANTIC?! Sharon tried not to look like she was running away but she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. She saw Andrea and grabbed her.

"We are going for a drink after this?" she whispered before they went back into professional mode. Sharon sighed heavily as the two women walked to the elevator.

"So?"

"He asked me out." She replied

"Who?"

"The Pope, who do you think? _Andrew Flynn_ " Sharon snapped slightly. Andrea looked at her friend trying to think of an appropriate response.

"You did say yes?" she checked

"Of course but…I don't know if I'm ready…." Sharon paused, they had reached their cars.

"Oh not, you are not doing this again. I will meet you at yours and then I'm going to some sense into your head Sharon _O'Dwyer_ " Andrea emphasised trying to remind Sharon she was no longer a Raydor, except in the professional sense, Sharon huffed but got in her car and drove staright home.

She opened her door to find Rusty on the couch. He looked up at her then back down to his laptop.

"Rusty, Andrea is coming over soon so you might want to hide out." She suggested taking her heels off.

"Are you kicking me out of the sitting room?" he teased watching her face become shocked.

"No…just suggesting…you know Andrea has reputation for getting things out of me. It'll eb girl talk that you will not want to hear about." She explained as she began to walk down the hall to hange. Rusty just smiled and packed up his things on his way to his room he opened the door which Andrea was knocking on.

"Sharon, your _girl talk_ buddy is…" he stopped as a tall blonde man in a suit walked through.

"Sharon, darling, get your behind out here and tell me all about this much talked about Hot headed lieutenant" the man shouted down the hall. Sharon appeared and rushed down the hall.

"Gavin I thought you and Jox went to Ibiza for two weeks." She hugged Gavin.

"Urgh keep up. That was last month and don't call him Jox his name is James…just because he broke his…I don't think he should be here for this" he rolled his eyes stopping his tale because of the innocent looking face.

"I know what a jock strap and I know how one breaks and you are so right I don't need to hear this." He started walking down the corridor. "Wait how does a man as…like you befriend Sharon…you know she is kind of strict." He hesitated.

"I pay her to be my friend" He quipped earning a jab in the ribs from said woman "Fine, she has to be nice or I tell mark and he lectures her about being nice to his dashing ex-intern."

"He does not." She protested.

"Aww sweetie your brothers scare the living daylights out of you. I've seen it. Mark hired me back in the day and I forced some alcohol down her throat and hey presto she was spilling secrets to me and Andrea like water falls over a waterfall" He laughed at the confused face on Rusty's face. The boy made a noise then left for his room quickly.

"Do you really have to do that?" Sharon glared. Andrea and Gavin had brought food along with them so they sat down dishing out food for themselves.

"Let's get to it. Why are denying yourself of some well deserved happiness?" Gavin leaned forward.

"The truth is I had a dream" at the mention of a dream her friends leaned in "I was…I was having sex with him and all of a sudden his eyes went blue and Jack was there reminding me that Im not what Andy usually goes for. I'm not blonde or young and well my…I'm not exactly gifted in the breast area." She explained getting quieter and quieter as she went on.

"My god Jack is an asshole. Sharon, honey, you are beautiful and that coming from me is definitely a compliment. You have wonderful breasts and yes you aren't young but you are _real_." Gavin ranted trying not to shout.

"Gavin is right. Andy would be glad to sleep with you. If jack wasn't happy that's his problem, sex works better when both people try. C'mon I'm surprised you two had two kids, you could send the kids out put on potatoes go to bed and be done by the time those potatoes were ready." Andrea agreed with her friend.

"What if I can't get…you know…wet? I struggled with…Oh my god this is so embarrassing" she hid her face in her hands. The two friends laughed and told her it was all to do with stress.

-SHANDY-

With her new found confidence Sharon allowed Gavin to buy her dress and boy he did not disappoint her. It was turquoise, a tight wrap around with many folds that accentuated her figure. She stepped into some black heels that were a little higher than usual and went through to the living room.

When she opened the door she was amazed he was standing in the nice turquoise shirt she loved but instead of his usual three piece suit he had decided to wear smart trousers and a leather jacket. Holding back a gasp she complimented his jacket and in return he told her she was beautiful as always.

The dinner was great they both decided it best to keep their relationship under wraps, at least until Chief Taylor was back at work.

"Typical that one time I _want_ to see him he isn't even in" Andy had joked over dessert, Sharon smirked.

He drove her home and walked her to her door.

"I really enjoyed tonight." He smiled at her.

"Me too. Just remember three days and then we can inform everyone we are _finally_ dating" She joked trying not to laugh. He looked at her and then at her lips as if to say 'What now?' she stepped forward and kissed him, his arms immediately came around her and she relaxed in his arms opening her mouth to let their tongues clash. Sharon moaned deeply sending Andy into a frenzy he back her against the door his hands clutching at her hips keeping her tight against him. When they broke apart she looked at him and blushed.

"Sharon, I don't think I'll be able to control myself at work." He whispered.

"Me either. Maybe we should stay professional…at work." She hastened to add, he nodded in agreement.

"However I do have to tell you a secret," he paused "I really like this" he hugged her to him.

"Me too, me too Andy" she hugged him back casually playing with the hairs at the base of his neck. It was true that she had been scared but maybe just maybe she did not have to worry about the passion and his lust for her.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: Guess who has come up with an actual plot. Originally this was going to be a year later and they'd just do it but I took a longer route because why not and also who doesn't love a little Gavin, wish they would bring him back, there will be another chapter some point soon. Hope no one is too disappointed my brain decided it would be A-Okay to go with the 'Jack is a jack ass and has kinda frakked with Sharon's sexual confidence' route.**

 **Please do leave a review before you go**

 **Thank You**

 **That-Geek**


	3. Dreaming

Chapter 3 – Dreaming

 **Rating: M, contains sexy times. You have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the mistakes.**

 **Summary: 6 months of dreaming. How will their night together turn out?**

 **Author's Note: Ok here goes the moment you have all been waiting for, I shall talk more at the end. Just enjoy this first.**

 **-SHANDY-**

6 months. 6 months of dressing up and making out, it was almost like a routine. Andy always wore a leather jacket to dinner and Sharon found Andy really like her in lace so she tried to have something lace on.

Sharon found herself staring at her celling, Andy made her feel beautiful and oh so special, the way he treated her she had come to realise turned her on. Over their 6 months together there had been many nights where she had dreamt of how she would feel once he was in her bedroom. It usually began with him began the perfect gentleman and ended with them curling up together not one barrier between them.

At work Sharon was happy to say her focus never wavered, well almost never. It was that turquoise shirt that caught her out, it had been a perfectly normal day until she noticed that shirt and suddenly she was sitting in her office reliving their first official kiss from the corridor it made her tingly and alert. It made her insane.

He walked around the murder like nothing was wrong like he didn't know what his shirt was doing, well she'd show him what it was doing.

-SHANDY-

Andy arrived at Sharon's condo like clockwork he knocked on the door then waited with his bunch of red roses in his right hand. When the door opened however his hand loosened and his jaw dropped, Sharon was standing in a turquoise robe, of silk, she bent her finger in a come hither motion. Like a puppy dog he walked into the condo, Sharon took the flowers out of his hand before they fell to the floor.

"Andy" She called from her kitchen

"Er…yeah…uh…is something wrong?" he fumbled over his words as he saw her again, ' _My god is she trying to kill'_ he thought as she bent down to pick up a fallen rose exposing the top of her breasts which he could tell were encased in a lace bra.

"Would you mind if we skipped dinner? I'm not very hungry." She asked innocently looking up at him, this was the sign he needed in two steps he was in her personal space pressing his lips to hers passionately. His hands delving into the mane that was her hair when their tongues clashed she moaned trying to pull him closer in desperate need to feel him against her.

When they broke for air Sharon took no chances grabbing his hand and pulling him across the condo, not that he needed to be dragged to their destination, the bedroom door was shut she leaned against the doorframe exposing her neck and décolletage which he quickly began to pepper kisses over.

"Andy" she panted he looked up immediately.

"Sharon" he whispered back

"Never wear your turquoise shirt to work." She replied quickly pushing him into her bedroom before he could reply. He didn't care to look around the room he just wanted her.

Pushing her into the closed door hard he sucked and nipped her neck, most likely leaving a mark but neither cared. She worked on the buttons of his shirt losing patience and yanking it off his body there was a spilt second where she sighed disappointed at the presence of his undershirt but Andy made quick work of it before pulling back and undoing the tie on her robe.

"Wow" he looked her up and down, she was wearing a turquoise bra and panty set with his favourite thing on her, lace, as he looked up and down her body he made a mental note to make sure he loved every single one of scars and stretchmarks she was truly beautiful and he was truly lucky.

"I'm not _that_ wow, Andy" she mumbled sauntering over to her bed to lie down.

"Oh but to me you are the most wow thing on the planet" He bent down and kissed the top of each breast then he took his pants off lay beside her "Sharon, are sure you want to do this?" she nodded, to be truthful she was extremely frustrated with herself and hoped that she wouldn't freak out she had had two supportive friends and months to realise that Jack's words were empty threats to build his own ego.

"I'm very sure Andy." She kissed him lightly before bringing her arms around his neck and into the short hairs at the back of his neck. He took the hint and pulled her close, so she was almost on top of him they kissed and nibbled at each other's mouths both moaning and groaning in pleasure. Sharon could feel Andy's arousal and it gave her a little extra confidence so she crawled down his body and carefully peeled away his boxers exposing his hard member. _'He said you were wow, he's okay with you'_ she tried to keep in the forefront of her mind. She kissed the head hearing a sound from Andy letting her know that was good she opened her mouth and encased his head prompting a heavy groan from her man, slowly she took more into her mouth.

"Don't tease Sharon" He panted pushing his hands into her hair effectively allowing them to look into the eyes of the other. She took her right hand and gently squeezed his balls causing him to thrust up she smirked at him then let her tongue circle around his member. Her other hand settled at the base of his cock gently pushing the vein it could reach. He tried not to thrust but when he no longer trusted himself he tugged her hair.

"Would you like me to stop?" She asked.

"Yes but only so you can come up here and kiss me" he smirked her as she literally crawled up his body giving him a wonderful view of her breasts. He caught her lips and let his hands find the clasp on the front of her bra not letting them free for long before he latched onto and massaged the other causing Sharon to moan, he flipped them over and moved down her body very slowly pulling her panties down her legs randomly pecking so not to let the contact lessen too much. On his way back up he stopped by her knees parting her legs and moving between her thighs nipping at her thighs he looked up to her. She smiled and opened her legs allowing him the access he needed he parted her lips and licked the length of her slit making her buck her hips he smirked but took no mercy and kept pleasuring her his tongue finding her clit quickly, more and more moans eliciting from her mouth, as he sucked and flicked the sensitive button one hand came up to her stomach in attempt to hush her bucking hips while the other lifted her leg over his shoulder then penetrated her hole

"Andy…A…Andyyy" She chanted as she came undone looked up at this point his mouth coming away from "Jesus Andy don't stop now!" she shouted he smirked as he thrust his finger in and out of her quickly while sucking her bud. She hummed in content and pleasure.

"Andy!" she screamed as she came against his lips, he licked up her juices then kissed her when he broke away she looked at him and kissed him again "Is that what I taste like?" She asked

"Yes, that amazing taste is you." He nuzzled her neck. She hooked her leg around him telling him she was ready aligning himself up he slowly began to penetrate her with his member once he was half way into her looked up to her green eyes, they were a lot darker than normal, she was smiling but he could still see the pain it might have been a while for her so he paused palming her breasts while keeping eye contact she moved her hips and it was a sign to continue. He began to thrust into her enjoying the noises that emanated from her mouth. It took a few moments but they settled into a rhythm that worked for them when Sharon matched his thrusts slightly harder than before he began to thrust harder and faster himself she moved her head exposing her neck, boy did he want to spend time kissing that elegant neck of hers. He felt her walls tightened around him making him growl and go faster yet. This made her chant his name over and over getting louder and louder as she got closer to her orgasm.

"Andy" She shouted out, her back arched slightly pushing her breasts upwards the sight spurred him on and he shot his load into with a primal grunt. Andy let himself down and nuzzled her neck the place he had loved seeing as he had pounded into her body as he did so he could feel her finger stroking his hair.

Not wanting to crush he rolled over but made sure to take her with him so they never parted. They lay there tired and together with no barriers at all. He tried to settle but something wasn't right he cupped Sharon's cheek encouraging her too look up, he saw tears _'Oh god, I hurt her. Fuck'_ he thought immediately.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled kissing her forehead.

"Why?" she asked trying not to sniffle.

"I hurt you, you're crying" he answered feeling tears in his own eyes.

"No. You didn't…oh god. This always happens…I just love you so much and I want to show you and I get so overcome and I cry and I know it weird and childish but I…"

"It's not childish it's beautiful Sharon" He sat up leaning against the headboard "I love you too. Who the hell told you it was childish?" he asked, not that it would take much guessing.

"Jack. We never really worked in bed, he always said he was surprised we had one child let alone two. I'm sorry" She mumbled suddenly very shy.

"Why? You are amazing, he is the crappy one. My god, Sharon you told me you loved me, you allowed me to worship your body and I was privileged to see you at your most vulnerable. It only gets _better_ from here" He explained trying not to lose his cool. His thumb stroked her cheek then he gently and very tenderly kissed her lips.

"Thank you, my love. I wasn't sure if I could…if I was enough." She hesitated "I had a dream and I got scared" she admitted.

"Sharon, you don't need to be scared I promise you are safe with me." He whispered gathering her up and holding her tight. They both fell asleep, content and both more than satisfied. It is true that some dreams come true but for Sharon if they involve Jack Raydor they are definitely the furthest from the truth. The two lay together tangled in sheets with no barriers at all between them, some dreams do come true.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: OK so I have to admit I don't really know if this is as good as the first time I did this kind of story, I'm still kinda learning, that's why reviews are always really helpful because I know there are some awesome M rated writers out there.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed chapters 1 and 2 this I think will be the last but fear not I am working on a big AU that I'm hoping you will like so watch out for that.**

 **Thank you all again, please leave a review on your way back.**

 **That-Geek.**


End file.
